


PinkBubble/ Fluorescent pink

by USER21peach



Category: PinkBubble
Genre: M/M, camboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 前文是 PInk Bubble （感興趣可以在我的post裡找一下）
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 28





	PinkBubble/ Fluorescent pink

罗渽民已经好久一段时间没有开播了，但他本人的性生活却丰富得很。  
他家就只他一个人住，李帝努家长也对李帝努放心，发个短讯说去学习三天两头跑，早上在家里做完明天的课业下午就拎着行李去敲他家的门，开门之后那人也只穿一件白短袖直接往他怀里钻，网课挂着传来的讲解声音在客厅回荡，这边的沙发已经蹬掉了内裤在舔吻。  
他的上半身也没有一片肌肤是能看的，密密的吻痕和淤青交织成特殊的痕迹，大腿一次一次被压抱在胸前，腰肢被任意弯折，做饭的时候那人就装作随意在他的敏感的腰际画画，叼着巧克力棒喂他，一路啃到嘴唇，甘苦的可可粉在两人的舌尖化开，融作缠绵的湿吻。写作业写到中途那个人就会故意坐他旁边，说是摸摸大腿可是摸着摸着就过了火，字迹也歪歪扭扭，伸手要打他被扯进坚实温暖的怀抱，那根早就发硬的性器抵在他的臀瓣中间，干脆不写骑在他的腹肌上和他接吻，非要人家帮他写题才肯让人进去。凌晨时分抱着罗渽民帮他写作业已经是日常工作，字迹他早就在收集罗渽民的作业本的时候学会了，还因为这几份男朋友代写的优秀作业罗渽民的名字打在公屏上表扬，还要他准备传授一下学习秘籍。  
什么学习方法，天天被操到腿软呗。

那个粉红色软件好久没点开了，偏偏那时候选择了接受推送，那些层层叠叠的催更消息总是不合时宜的出现，李帝努自然也看见了，手在他的下颚线刮蹭，就像逗猫，  
做一次给我看看呗。  
真人你天天操，还看这些干什么。  
换来那人的白眼。  
那不一样，你以前是想着我做的，这次你可以和我做。  
他瞪大眼睛，  
你—  
下面的话语自然是被李帝努的吃进肚子里了，咬着他的柔软的嘴唇，  
只开一次，  
得让他们看看，  
你的男朋友怎么把你操碎的。

最后就是这样了。  
磨磨蹭蹭的在衣柜里找出好久没穿的白衬衫，纽扣解到胸前露出一片缀着红痕的锁骨，开了灯大腿随意的打开，摆好要直播的地方看到李帝努搬了凳子翘着腿向他投来的眼神，  
有好奇的，有期待的，有渴望的。  
他们无数次在梦里想象的香艳画面，从个体升为整体，从虚幻步入现实，说实话，他们某种程度还真是天生一对。  
光是李帝努坐在那里他就已经起反应了。

冰冻的桃子汁滚下喉咙，屏幕上是不断上升的人数和留言，还有时不时飘过的礼物，wink了一下已示感谢，瞟粉丝榜上的NO JAM好像注入高浓度的糖份一样心也粘粘糊糊，  
“大家—”  
“好久不见哦—”  
他笑起来比桃子汁还甜，打光灯把他的眼睛映得闪亮亮的如同有着星星，托着腮的样子能看到漂亮的锁骨和锻炼得当的肌肉，观众自然也看到上面如同标记一样的吻痕，评论也过去一串的提问，还有打趣，“香菜最近消失浇水长大不少哦”  
“是有男朋友了吗？好好奇！”  
“终于等到您TT 果然还是要看香菜大人的直播才能满足”

“哦咦—你们好聪明哦—”  
“今天的直播是有special guest啦……”  
他的手指抚摸过他的脖颈，手指在喉结处逗弄，慢慢滑过锁骨把衣领再扯大一点，乳晕露出一点又因为呼吸立刻看不到了，大腿放在桌子上能看到白皙结实的大腿内侧，抽屉拉开里面的东西因为大力撞得哗啦响，艳粉色的跳蛋和嫩粉的震动棒被展示在镜头前，胶质的外壳反光，  
“大家说今天我用哪个好呢……”  
苦恼的表情甚是可爱，扁扁嘴将那根冰凉的震动棒放进嘴里，  
“还是都用上？”  
救命。  
镜头外的李帝努不太好。

他的臀瓣被他掰开，嫩粉色的小洞赤裸裸展示在镜头前，又因为即使松开又隐藏，再次掰开就像是一朵淫靡的花，指尖沾满透明的润滑液送进渴求已久的小洞，嘴里含着的震动棒还没有放下，他声音本就低沉，那些因为情动发出的哼哼刮蹭着喉咙发出来，手指扣弄着软洞，脚趾也微微蜷起，  
“嗯哼…”  
加到第三根的时候后穴完全被开发，过多的润滑液止不住往下滴，扯出令人遐想的银丝，一滴一滴落在椅子上，艳粉色的跳蛋被紧紧含着，因为开到最高档主人的大腿也情不自禁地随着频率抖，手指抓着椅子，腰小幅度下塌能看到那些漂亮的腹肌，  
他就是这样，力与艳丽完美融合的尤物。  
遥控器一直开到最大档，后穴的酥麻让他情不自禁去抚慰早已充血的性器，习惯李帝努的大尺寸跳蛋明显不足，可是又在他的穴道持续给他流电一样的快感，抓起震动棒打算直接把跳蛋顶到底，可是屁股却狠狠的挨了一掌。  
“啊哈！”  
他真的快到了，本来跳蛋就已经在他的敏感点上反复碾压，唯一的着力点只有腿，李帝努一掌把他差点没拍高潮，  
他也不说话，评论区已经乱套了，李帝努的长腿直接映入镜头，帅哥和帅哥的结合是无比的冲击，臀瓣上因红褪色成粉的掌印色情得要命，他还要加大力度，一下一下，罗渽民只能喘雏粗重的呻吟，太爽了，每一次的打下跳蛋都在他体内肆虐，屁股火辣辣地疼和镜头前面的羞耻感要把他磨疯。  
“进来…啊哈…”声音就像泡了酒，李帝努也不着急，抓住他的性器套弄直接将震动棒狠狠地捅进他身体里，“啊！！！”  
罗渽民爽飞了，他直接高潮了，黏糊的精液顺着李帝努的指缝掉下来，嫩红的软洞被撑满，随着捣弄流出不知道是体液还是润滑液的透明液体，跳蛋进的太深了，他甚至怀疑能不能拿出来，李帝努太熟悉他的身体了，那根震动棒直接就往他敏感点去，身体就像过电一样被袭击，  
然后李帝努又放松，那根嗡嗡作响的震动棒又因为重力往下掉，带着体液，在椅子上滚动了两圈，空虚的小洞完全被看光了。  
然后李帝努直接抬起他一边腿操他，柔韧度极好的大腿被打开到极致，随着每一次的捣弄流出更多的液体，李帝努充血滚烫的阴茎和里面嗡嗡震动的跳蛋双重折磨他，他浪透了，镜头前面的他含着眼泪发出如同小兽一样的抽泣，那些淤青更加色情，衬衫松松垮垮，嘴唇红肿，眼尾也是红的，关节也是粉红。  
真的要被玩坏了。

他说不清李帝努到底操了多久，他只记得那种完全追随本能发出的抽泣的声音，如同海浪一样不断席卷的高潮——

直播是李帝努关掉的。  
最后那一句让罗渽民所有的观众都炸了，因为嗑糖，因为这次直播的尺度，

各位，我是他的男朋友哦。  
他的身体只有我一个人可以碰。:D。

谈恋爱了不起啊。  
准备上播的李东赫翻了个白眼。


End file.
